


The Bouquet ( Aftertale Sans (Geno) x Reapertale Sans (Reaper) )

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [1]
Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: General fluff, M/M, The Save Screen, but its cute, gay fluff, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Geno sighed in boredom. It felt like Reaper's last visit had been five months ago, when really it had only been three small days. "He won't come back." Geno muttered to himself. Grief and despair filled his voice. "He was going to get bored of you eventually. I can't believe I trusted him..." Tears began to fall from his eye. He slammed his fist on the ground, sending a jolt of pain up through his arm. "Idiot! Why are you crying?! They all leave eventually!" Geno collapsed onto the ground, curling up in a ball and sobbing quietly.





	The Bouquet ( Aftertale Sans (Geno) x Reapertale Sans (Reaper) )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AfterDeath one-shot, so please keep that in mind. Somethings may be incorrect, but please don't hate me for it. If there is anything you want to suggest, please comment it, and I will take a look at it. This is just general fluff between Reaper and Geno.

A/N: Just a note, if you do NOT ship AfterDeath, do NOT read this. I don't want any hate comments on this because I ship these Sanses together. If you don't ship it, simply ignore it and don't read it. This is just a small, three paged fluff scene between Geno and Reaper.

Geno sighed in ennui. It felt like Reaper's last visit had been five months ago, when really it had only been three small days. Of course, it would feel like that seeing as he was in a seemingly empty dark void that they had called the Save-screen. "He won't come back." Geno muttered to himself. Grief and despair filled his voice. He abhorred being alone in this place. It frightened him. "He was going to get bored of you eventually. I can't believe I trusted him..." Tears began to fall from his eye. He slammed his fist on the ground, sending a jolt of flaring pain up through his arm. "Idiot! Why are you crying?! They all leave eventually!" Geno collapsed onto the ground, curling up in a ball and sobbing quietly as his barricade of apathy broke, sending all of his emotions crashing down on him,.

"Look at you..." He sat up, drying his tears angrily. He hissed, disgust thick in his voice. He was not this weak. He should not be weak like this. "Crying on the ground like the little, insignificant piece of trash you are. He won't come back, so don't bother wishing. There's no point. Can't believe you fell for that jerk..." Geno sighed and lied down on the floor. He stared at the pitch black sky.

"Might as well sleep the pain away..." Geno said. He clutched the bright red scarf around his neck. It was tattered, but that didn't matter. Rather than being used for warmth, it was used for remembering the past. He smiled sadly. "The usual?"

Geno paused. "Thought so." Geno began reciting the story he had told his brother, Papyrus, every night. Pain filled his voice but he didn't stop. He had memorized the story a while ago and didn't want to ever forget it. It was one of his only sources of comfort. One of the only ways he could convince himself that he was still here, in the underground.

Geno was crying by the end of the story, like he always was. It was the same every night; never changing. "S-sorry Pap. Your brother is a crybaby." He chuckled. His tears stopped as he shook his head, and calmed himself down.

"Night Papyrus." Geno closed his eye and fell asleep.

<><><>

Time was impossible to tell in the Save-Screen. Geno didn't really know how long he slept, not that it necessarily mattered to him. All he knew was the fact that, for once, his sleep was not plagued by nightmares and memories and that when he woke up, Reaper was staring at him.

"Reaper?!" Geno exclaimed, bolting up to a sitting position, his soul stopping for a second in a mix of emotions including fear, insecurity, surprise, joy and uncertainty. He winced as a fresh jolt of pain pulsed from his wound: he was used to the pain by now. Blood began seeping from the wound, but Geno didn't really pay attention to it.

"Heya Geno." Reaper smiled that dumb smile of his that Geno wouldn't admit he loved. "You're awake."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Geno inquired. His felt his face grow hot.

"Good morning to you too." Reaper muttered. "Well, I thought you would want a visit. Besides, you have no idea what I brought."

Geno crawled over to Reaper in a very unsophisticated way. He honestly didn't care about his pride. Not when his curiosity was practically killing him (no pun intended.)

"Last time I visited, I saw how cold you were when you fell asleep sooo...." Reaper pulled out a black blanket from his bag. "This is for you. Also..." Reaper pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "They actually didn't die this time! I had tried to bring some before, but..."

Geno stared at the flowers in awe. He smiled sadly and took them gently. "Besides you, this is the only thing living thing I've seen since I came to the Save-Screen." Geno looked at Reaper and smiled. "T-Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Reaper blushed. He grew flustered. "I-It was nothing really Ge-"

Reaper was cut off by Geno hugging him. Reaper was shocked. "G-Geno...You shouldn't be this close to my scythe. I...I could accidentally reap you." He tried to pull away.

Geno didn't pull away. Instead, he clutched Reaper tighter, not willing to let go. "It's worth the risk." He said. Reaper sighed and hugged him back.

Geno finally pulled away, tears in his eye. "Geno..." Reaper said, wiping Geno's tears. Geno blushed.

"I...I love you Reaper." Geno hugged Reaper again, clutching him hard, tears falling from his eye. He was determined not to let go. He couldn't lose Reaper.

"I love you too Geno." Reaper murmured, returning the hug.

They stayed that way for awhile in the silence of the Save-Screen. Both of them enjoying each other's warmth and touch. Both of them unwilling to let go.

"Oh, and Geno?" Reaper said. "Those flowers aren't living. They aren't in soil and they don't have roots."

Geno pulled away. "Shut up with your stupid technicalities!" He pouted.

Reaper began to laugh and Geno soon joined him, unable to keep a straight face. For hours, they talked and laughed, their voices echoing throughout the save-screen. The bouquet of flowers rested on the ground by Geno, having fulfilled their purpose of bringing joy to the world, dead or alive.

THE END

Aftertale belongs to LoverOfPigges

Reapertale belongs to Renrink and Blackaerin

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

One Shot belongs to me

8/6/2018


End file.
